


Blow My Whistle

by fangirlflair



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlflair/pseuds/fangirlflair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam just really likes sucking Blaine's cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow My Whistle

There’s nothing Sam Evans liked more than sucking cock. 

Well, sucking Blaine’s cock, to be more specific. The heady smell mixed with the hot weight on his tongue drove him wild. He got off on getting Blaine off. The way Blaine arched up under him and gripped tight at his hair usually lead him to coming in his briefs, if he hadn’t managed to get his underwear off. If he had managed to strip down before dropping to his knees, then he came after fucking into his fist. And if Sam was alone, he never came harder than when he was thinking about Blaine fucking his mouth roughly.

It had been weird at first, to think about having another guy’s dick in his mouth. But he had caught himself thinking about it after heated make out sessions with Blaine, after having felt the hot press of Blaine’s cock against his thigh as they rocked their hips together. 

So he had to ask to try. He knew he would explode with pent-up sexual frustration if he didn’t. He remembered the way Blaine spluttered, his usually composed demeanor slipping at the suggestion. But Blaine had agreed almost right away, but not before asking Sam if he was sure that was what he wanted. 

Sam had insisted that he at least wanted to try and see if he was any good. Blaine then instantly took him by the wrist, leading him up through the empty house and into his bedroom, where they both fell onto the bed, lips already fused. 

They weren’t content for too long with just kissing, Sam quickly tugging Blaine’s shirt from where it was tucked into his pants. He kissed at Blaine’s chest for a moment before continuing down, rucking his shirt up further until Blaine finally yanked it over his head. He was pleased when he found that Blaine was already hard and it made shivers run through him at the thought that he did that. 

“Gonna suck you now,” he said, a little more than surprised that his voice had come out in such a low growl. 

Blaine just let out a high whine, his fingers going to tangle in Sam’s shaggy hair. He was squirming underneath Sam, eager to have his mouth on him. 

And who was Sam to refuse? 

He undid his pants clumsily— he could never undo the clasp on these pants very quickly— before pushing them down enough to see where Blaine’s cock was straining against the material of his briefs. 

Sam hooked his index finger in the waistband, pulling it down and tucking the elastic under his balls. He watched as Blaine’s cock bobbed up and hit his stomach with a lewd smack. Sam stared hungrily, noting that precome was already beading at the tip. 

The sight was so foreign. He wasn’t so used to seeing a cock– Blaine’s cock– so close, at least. And when he realized that his mouth was going to be wrapped around Blaine’s cock, the thought made his own cock even harder. “You ready?”

Blaine nodded quickly, a sharp tug on Sam’s hair letting him know that he really was ready. So Sam licked a long stripe over the bottom, from base to tip. It didn’t taste bad, not in the slightest, just a little unexpected. He didn’t tease all that much as he explored Blaine’s cock, feeling Blaine twitch as he ran his tongue under the ridge of his swollen head. He took his time in licking him, though. He wanted to know what all of him tasted like, and he already wanted more. 

When Blaine’s cock was damp enough, Sam finally took the head of his cock into his mouth, sucking quickly and curiously. In his opinion, it tasted even better there. He could feel the slight tang of precome on his tongue from there. He inhaled deeply through his nose, thanking synchronized swimming for his improved lung capacity, before sinking down lower. He could feel the saliva already start to escape out of the corners of his mouth and trickle down Blaine’s cock. 

Blaine was gasping above him, his hands scrabbling for purchase in Sam’s hair. “Oh my god,” he whispered. “Sam, more, pleasepleaseplease.”

Sam was eager to comply, his own cock desperate for some friction of its own. He ground his hips down against the mattress as he sucked around Blaine as best he could, his fist coming up to wrap around the base. He wasn’t going to try going down all the way yet, not wanting to screw up the first time. 

But, fuck, he loved it so much already. He bobbed his head quickly, wanting to know what it would feel like when Blaine came in his mouth. All of these new thoughts and feeling and sensations made his head spin, his hips bucking down faster. 

He didn’t have to wait long to taste Blaine’s come. He could feel Blaine’s cock twitch in his mouth, Blaine’s fingers tightening in his hair. Sam could hear a gritted out, “Fuck,” come from above him and he knew Blaine was gone. 

Sam didn’t know how much he liked the taste of come, especially that first time. It was bitter and warm, but not terrible. But it was the feeling of Blaine tugging on his hair and moaning as he came that sent Sam over the edge, spilling into his pants, groaning around Blaine’s softening cock.

He definitely wouldn’t mind doing this again. But next time he would make sure to watch Blaine’s face as he sucked him. Sam assumed, if the way Blaine was panting was any indication, that he enjoyed it enough. He pulled off, licking the saliva off his lips 

“Did you like that?” he asked softly, suddenly feeling self-conscious. He could feel the come begin to dry in his jeans, not making his situation anymore comfortable. 

Blaine laughed softly, looking down at Sam. “Of course I liked it, Sam. You were more than amazing.”

“I’m glad… Can we do it again?”


End file.
